How To Train Your Millennium Spirit
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Yugi Muto is a boy who dreams of becoming a great Duelist and slaying a the most fear Millennium Spirit of all time. The Pharaoh. However, when he finds a wounded Pharaoh in the forest. Yugi must now help the Pharaoh, graduate from Duelling Academy and hide from his Millennium Spirit hating father Gaston The Great...
1. Welcome To Domino Island

**Chapter 1: Welcome To Domino Island**

 _ **Many, many years ago, miles off the coast of Japan, there was once a lone island called Domino Island, or just Domino for short.**_

 _ **On this island was my village and there were many different houses, a few farms and a Great Hall.**_

 _ **It was just west of Cards and north of Marbles.**_

 _ **It snowed nine months of the year and rains the other three.**_ _ **Here we had hunting, fishing, camp, a beautiful forest and great sunset views.**_

It was a cold night in Domino, the farm animals were happily munching away at the juicy green grass when suddenly a random sheep was quickly snatched up and carried off somewhere.

The sheep that was next to it stared at where the other sheep had been mere seconds age before it continued eating.

 _ **The only problems are the pests. Most people had mice or mosquitos.**_

A short and skinny 14 year old boy ran to his front door and opened it just in time to see a person trying to grab some sheep.

The boy had black star-shaped hair with blonde bangs and violet, amethyst eyes and pale skin.

The person looked at him and suddenly turned into a Guardian Baou before it attacked.

The boy quickly slammed the thick wooden door shut just as the monster's attack was about to hit him.

 _ **We had Millennium Spirits...**_

* * *

 _ **Millennium Spirits had the power to into powerful monsters called Shadow Creature, almost ever night they came and stole our food and destroyed most of our buildings.**_

 _ **Most people would just leave, but the people on this island had stubbornness issues.**_

As the Millennium Spirits kepted stealing the animals and what ever else they could lift many people tried to either save what ever was left or grab what as in the Millennium Spirit's grasp.

 _ **The only thing keeping the island at least a little safe was warriors called Duelists.**_

 _ **Duelists also had the ability to summon Shadow Creatures but they had to use things called Duel Disks and Monster, Spell and Trap Cards.**_

The boy quickly ran out the burning remains of his front door and into the raging battle field.

"What are you do out?" A man asked as he ran passed the boy.

"Get back inside." A woman said as he ran passed her.

 _ **My names Yugi Muto, parents here believe a weak name will make Millennium Spirits think your pathetic and not bother with you.**_

Just as Yugi was about to get hit by a fire ball, a strong man quickly grabbed him.

"Yugi! What are you- What is he doing outside?!" He asked angrily and threw Yugi forward.

Yugi quickly regained his balance and ran towards the Game Shop.

The man had thick black hair, stunning green eyes and incredibly strong muscles.

 _ **That is Gaston The Great, chief of the tribe, they say that when he was an infant he popped a Millennium Spirits head clean of it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes I do.**_

"What have we got?" Gaston asked a man as he looked around at the damage.

"Tomb Robbers, Orichalcos', Ishtars, Harpies, and our most hated enemies Blue Maidens." The man explained.

"Any Pharaohs?" Gaston asked as a ball of fire hit the house behind him.

"No sir."...

* * *

 ** _While everyone is out there battling Millennium Spirits I'm stuck working in the old Game Shop._**

 ** _The Game Shop is where Duelists go to restock on cards if they run out because if a Millennium Spirit destroys your monster, not only could the shockwave kill you but your monster card burns to ashes and you can also get your Duel Disk repaired._**

"There you are Yugi." The old man that worked in the Game Shop smiled when Yugi came running in.

He had grey hair that was mostly covered by a dark green bandana, purple eyes and he was missing a hand.

"I was beginning to think you got carried off by those monsters." The old man laughed.

"Are you kidding? They wouldn't know what to do with all this muscle."

The old man just rolled his eyes. "Well they might need toothpicks don't they?"

 ** _The old man with the weird sense of humour is Solomon Muto, my Grandpa, he was my mother's father._**

 ** _I've been his apprentice ever since I was little, well, little-er._**

Suddenly Yugi ran to the shop window and saw some other teens went running around putting out fires.

 ** _Those guys are in charge of fire control._**

 ** _There's Ryou, the twins Joey and Tristan, Kaiba and finally Tea._**

 ** _Trust me, their job was so much cooler then mine._**

As Yugi was about to run back out into the chaos Grandpa grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back into the shop.

"Come on Grandpa, just two minuets. I need to make my mark. I'll slay a spirit, my life will get better and I might even get a date."

The tri-coloured teen pleaded but Grandpa wouldn't listen.

"You can't summon powerful monsters, you can't activate spells, you can't even use traps!" The old man exclaimed.

Yugi sighed as Grandpa handed him some damaged Duel Disks.

 ** _One day I'll get out there cause killing a Millennium Spirit is everything around here..._**

* * *

As the Millennium Spirits continued their rampage Gaston climbed up to the top of a tower where there was a catapult.

 ** _A Tomb Robber can only turn into level 4 or below monsters. Their hair can be white, black or blue and their eyes can be purple, green or brown. Killing one of those will at least get me noticed._**

 ** _A Harpy can turn into level 6 or below monsters. Their hair can be purple, red or yellow and their eyes can be purple or green. Their tuff so taking out one of those would defiantly get me a girlfriend._**

 ** _A Raptor can turn into any Dino or Dragon monster that was level 7 or below. Their hair could come in brown, purple, green or red and their eyes could be grey, brown or red._**

 ** _An Orichalcos can turn into level 7 or below monsters. Their hair colour can be pale jade green, light turquoise or sky blue and their eyes can be gold or green. Their twice as dangerous as any other Spirit._**

 ** _And finally, a Blue Maiden is extremely dangerous, they have a nasty habit of turning into level 8 monsters. Their hair colour is either light blue, pale purple or stunning white but their eyes are always a beautiful sapphire. Only the strongest Duelists go after them._**

 ** _But the ultimate prize is the spirit nobody has ever seen. We call it the-_**

"PHARAOH!"

Suddenly there was a high pitch scream and one of the watch towers burst into flames as a shady blur zoomed passed it.

 ** _This thing can turn into any level monster, it never steals food, never shows itself and never misses._**

 ** _You only know when it's around when you hear it's loud banshee-like scream before it blows you to pieces._**

 ** _No one has ever killed a Pharaoh, that's why I'm gonna be the first._**

While Grandpa was busy Yugi quickly grabbed his deck and a Duel Dick and ran out the shop as fast as he could...

* * *

Yugi soon found himself standing on top of a cliff not that far from the village. Yugi readied his duel disk and prepared the Trap Card 'Shadow Spell'.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at." Yugi muttered as his violet eyes tried to find something in the endless darkness.

Suddenly an ear piercing cry rang through the air and a watch tower next to the hill went up in flames.

Yugi caught a brief glimpse of the Pharaoh's figure before activating Shadow Spell.

The tri-coloured teen heard the Millennium Spirit cry out and he saw it's shady form crash somewhere deep in the forest at the other side of the forest.

"YES I HIT IT!" Yugi cried happily.

Suddenly a Blue Maiden, in the form of Gandora the Dragon of Destruction, appeared out of nowhere and tried to fry little Yugi.

Hearing the boy's fearful screams, Gaston looked up and saw Yugi getting chased down the hill by a Kisara.

He sighed and turned to the 4 Duelists who were tying up a Harpy.

"Don't let it escape!" He said firmly and went to save Yugi.

* * *

Yugi ran until he found himself out of breath.

"Can't...stop...now." He panted and quickly hid behind one of the pillars, suddenly the Blue Maiden blasted the pillar, burning most of it.

However, just as the Blue Maiden was about to attack again Gaston summoned Dyson Cannon and blasted the Blue Maiden far away.

The pillar Yugi was hiding behind broke and the fiery end went rolling down the street.

 _ **Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know.**_

Yugi started to wince slightly as the village screamed as the fire ball rolled either passed them or over them.

"Sorry...Dad." Yugi muttered the last part.

"But I did hit a Pharaoh."

However his father refused to listen to him.

"Solomon, take him home, I have his mess to clean up."

Grandpa grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him back home.

Grandpa made sure Yugi entered the house before locking the front door with his key and walking off.

Unknown to the old man, Yugi climbed out his bedroom window and ran to the forest...


	2. Close Encounter

**Chapter 2: Close Encounter**

The sun was just beginning to rise as every Duelists gathered in the Great Hall.

"If we can go now before the fog thickens then we can find the lair and destroy it." Gaston said and stabbed the part of the map were the Spirit Lair was suppose to be.

"But those ships never come back." Someone in the crowd called.

Gaston growled.

"Listen, winter is almost here and if we don't destroy this lair now then the Millennium Spirits will probably win this war. Now who's with me?" He asked.

But when everyone began to mumble excuses Gaston went with plan B.

"Alright, those who stay have to look after Yugi."

Everyone's hand shot up after those dreaded words left his mouth.

"Right then, I better go pack my undies." Grandpa said grumpily as everyone went to gather supplies.

"No I need you to stay here and train some new recruits." Gaston said.

"Ok and while I'm busy Yugi can cover the store. No supervision, dangerous objects and lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?" Grandpa asked sarcastically.

"What am I gonna do with him Solomon?" The chief asked his father-in-law.

"Put him in training with the others." The old man replied plainly.

"Are you mad Solomon?! He'd be killed before you let the first Spirit out of it's cage!" Gaston shouted.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't." Solomon finished firmly.

"I know it's hard Gaston but your not always gonna be around to protect him, he's gonna get out there again, he's probably out there now."

Gaston began to think about what Solomon had just said...

* * *

Yugi walked through the forest for what seemed like forever.

He looked back in his sketch book where he had drawn a map of the forest only to see dozens of crosses where the Pharaoh he shot the night before could have crashed.

He sighed irritably and put the sketch book away.

As he trudged along he kepted muttering to himself.

"I can't believe this! Most people lose either their Deck or Duel Disk but I happen to lose an entire Millennium Spirit!"

He tried to whack a tree branch out of the way but it came back smacked him in the face.

When he looked up Yugi saw the half the tree was hanging off!

Looking down where the top of the tree was Yugi noticed what seemed like a never ending trench running down the forest trail like a scar.

As Yugi walked along the trench he saw claw marks on the ground, rocks and trees.

When he peered his spikey head over the small hill he quickly ducked down again.

Slowly, he looked back up and saw a person trapped in the chains of the trap Shadow Spell that Yugi used.

It was the Pharaoh.

Yugi quickly pulled out the small dagger he always carried and carefully crept over to the Spirit and took a closer look.

"It looks just like me." He muttered.

The Pharaoh had the same hair skin colour as Yugi and hair but he had crimson tips instead of violet and it had three lightning strikes going up.

Yugi began to chuckle and placed his foot on the Spirit's back.

"Yes I did it! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

Suddenly the Pharaoh shifted under the boy's foot.

Yugi gasped and quickly backed away in fear.

After he calmed down a little he slowly walked over to the trapped Spirit, his eyes travelled from it's feet up to it's head where Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes locked with stunning crimson ones.

The young boy and Pharaoh stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Yugi's stare soon turned into a glare.

"I'm gonna kill you Spirit cause I'm a Duelist!" He exclaimed and raised his dagger.

He watched as the Pharaoh slowly lowered it's head and closed it's eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

But it never came.

Instead Yugi looked at the helpless creature and realisation hit him like a tidal wave.

"I did this." He whispered as he lowered the dagger.

He turned to leave but he remembered that it wasn't safe for it here.

Someone was else was sure to find it.

Quickly he was at the Spirit's side and began to use his dagger to cut the chains away.

The Pharaoh's eyes shot open as it felt the chains around itself loosen.

When Yugi was almost finished cut the rest of the chains, the Pharaoh suddenly jumped up and pinned the smaller boy against the boulder.

Yugi didn't even dear to breath.

He watched as the Millennium Spirit snarled at him.

Suddenly there was a flash of white light and when Yugi opened his eyes he saw a Koumori Dragon flying away, but for some reason it kept crashing in rocks and trees as it flew away.

Yugi slowly got up as he tried to breath again, when he tried to walk however, he immediately fell to the ground and fainted from shock...


End file.
